


Пять разговоров в Черном замке, которых никогда не было, и один, который состоялся

by wakeupinlondon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что могло бы произойти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять разговоров в Черном замке, которых никогда не было, и один, который состоялся

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Conversations That Never Took Place at Castle Black and One That Did](https://archiveofourown.org/works/488175) by [dornfelder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dornfelder/pseuds/dornfelder). 



> Переведено на ЗФБ-2016 для команды PLIO rare pairings.  
> Беты: Frau Lolka, Elvira_faery.

**I**

— Они тебе докучают? — спрашивает Джон Сноу, когда все остальные уходят, а Атлас убирает со стола. Тот вскидывает голову.

— Кто?

— Все. Из-за того, кем ты был, прежде чем попал на Стену.

На мгновение Атлас задумывается.

— Иногда. Но все не так уж и плохо. Чаще всего...

— Чаще всего?

— Чаще всего они _просят_ , — он делает ударение на последнем слове, и судя по тому, как лорд Сноу щурится, смысл он улавливает.

— А ты?..

— Нет. Разве что...

Сноу вопросительно на него смотрит.

— Разве что мне самому хочется, — улыбается Атлас.

С этого все начинается — и не заканчивается.

**II**

— Знаешь, все думают, что раз ты сделал меня своим стюардом, то я оказываю тебе и другие услуги.

Сноу чуть не давится горячим вином с пряностями, краснеет — и пытается это скрыть. Порой Атлас забывает, что они ровесники и Сноу видел мир гораздо меньше. От Староместа до Черного замка путь долгий, однако от Винтерфелла — куда короче.

— Серьезно?

— Да. Я и не возражаю.

Теперь Сноу должен спросить, обязан, и мгновение спустя он так и поступает:

— Почему?

— Потому что, — Атлас берет в руки поднос, — я бы хотел, чтоб это было правдой. — И выходит из комнаты.

**III**

— Покажешь мне? — Джон лежит на свой узкой кровати и смотрит в потолок; в комнате совсем тихо.

Заканчивая работу, Атлас откладывает в сторону чистую одежду и последний раз вытряхивает меховую накидку.

— Да.

Он задувает свечу и идет к постели в темноте. Их руки встречаются, и Джон притягивает его ближе, увлекает на простыни.

**IV**

В постели Джон тихий, но отнюдь не скромный — стоит Атласу показать, что надо делать. Он дарит ответные ласки куда более охотно, чем Атлас того ожидал, и этому, пожалуй, не стоит удивляться.

Атлас шепчет ему на ухо нежности — совершенно искренне, — подбадривает; « _еще_ » и « _пожалуйста, да_ » на этот раз не обозначают « _да заканчивай уже_ ».

Давно его никто не целовал после совместного удовольствия, еще дольше — не доводил до разрядки, мгновенно не требуя ответной услуги.

Джон, похоже, готов подождать, пока он восстановит дыхание. Он лежит на боку, наблюдая за Атласом; губы припухли от поцелуев.

— Подожди немного, — говорит Атлас. — Совсем чуть-чуть, и я... — Он зевает. День был долгим.

Джон мягко улыбается уголком рта.

— Времени у нас еще сколько угодно.

**V**

Джон проводит мозолистым пальцем по овалу его лица.

— Мне нравится твоя борода.

Атлас смеется.

— Раньше мне не позволяли иметь бороду, говорили, с ней я выглядел старше. Но мне всегда хотелось.

— Если бы мог, я бы дал тебе все, что захочешь, — произносит Джон — и Атлас видит, что он говорит от чистого сердца.

Он опускает голову Джону на грудь.

— Ты уже дал мне многое, и этого более чем достаточно. Больше мне ничего не нужно.

Джон шутливо дергает его за волосы.

— Надо будет тебе это напомнить в следующий раз, когда ты станешь жаловаться на холод.

— Только если ты время от времени будешь брать меня к себе в кровать.

— По рукам, — говорит Джон, и они оба смеются; Призрак приподнимает голову с лап и с любопытством на них смотрит.

**I**

— Они тебе докучают? — спрашивает Джон Сноу, когда все остальные уходят, а Атлас убирает со стола. Тот вскидывает голову.

— Кто?

— Все. Из-за того, кем ты был, прежде чем попал на Стену.

На мгновение Атлас задумывается.

— Иногда. Но все не так уж и плохо. Чаще всего...

— Чаще всего?

— Чаще всего они отпускают насмешки. Время от времени.

— Дай мне знать, если этим дело не ограничится, — говорит Сноу. — Ты теперь брат Ночного Дозора, они не вправе относиться к тебе как-либо иначе.

— Да, лорд Сноу, — говорит Атлас — и уходит.


End file.
